


The mission for mica's armour

by Thelonelycanandian



Category: The Mandalorian (TV), The mandalorian (ladylrina AU)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelonelycanandian/pseuds/Thelonelycanandian
Summary: wanted more Michael content so I made more Michael content
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	The mission for mica's armour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Don't worry guys this is much softer than my other work

It was supposed to be a simple mission in and out, minimal danger. it's the only reason they had let Michael come instead of staying with Raga and his brother. What they hadn't accounted for was the fact they had pressure sensors, so a simple in and out to get some besker quickly turned into a shootout at one point Michael got hit and that's when things went from bad to worse it was a solid hit to the lower left of his rib cage and without beskar armour Michael went down. Corin moved quickly to get his son out of there while his husband finished up the fight.

Back on the Razor Crest Michael who is barely conscious has been apologizing over and over to both Corin and Din for ruining the mission and almost losing the baskar.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

" No, it's my fault I should have been more careful!" Michael is wheezing as Corin is trying to bandage the wound.

"It's not your fault it's just an unlucky shot, you did great." Din speaks with tone that brokers no arguments but is somehow still gentle" you did what you could this is on me mica"

"Besides" Corin says as he finishes bandaging the wound "it's our job to know what the Mission entails we missed a piece of intelligence and you paid for it and that's our fault not yours micky"

"But I" Michael starts to protest as he tries to get up from the bed, Din maneuvers behind him and sits down gently grabbing Michael's shoulder and pulling him into his chest, "but nothing" Din says softly "you don't have to prove yourself anymore Mica we know your worth and I hope you will one day too." Corin who had just returned from putting away the medkit sits down down the bed as well, "let's not worry about this right now" he says softly "because knowing the two of you this isn't going to go anywhere"

Corin leans over and plays with Michael's hair. Michael can't help but to close his eyes and rest, and safe under the watchful protection of his fathers he falls asleep.


End file.
